Magic Unknown
by leakingrainbows
Summary: A girl sits writing her first piece of fanfiction and visits the magical world of Harry Potter.
1. The End of All that is Normal

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter but the personality of these characters are mostly mine, I do not wish to make it seem like J.K. Rowling's wonderful style of writing has changed drastically.

**Magic Unknown**

The Beginning of the End of All that is Normal

The tranquil silence of the night was interrupted regularly only by the rapid clicks of the keyboard and the occasional whooshes of cars that went roaring by on the highway late at night.

_Click click click _the keyboard murmured, accompanied by the soft comforting hum of the CPU.

"_Harry whirled to face Voldemort, his eyes blazing with anger and hate. _

"_You'll never defeat me!" Voldemort shrieked, brandishing his wand. Harry whipped out his wand as well and pointed it at the man of evil who had caused him so much misery and hurt._

"_AV-"_

Charlotte Granger paused momentarily in her typing, flexing her cramped fingers and stretching her tired muscles.

Yawning, the fifteen year old insomniac spun slowly in her seat, gazing at her slumbering sister fondly. The ten year old (eleven that morning, actually) curled up foetally in the bad, immersed in the cotton candy dreams of young children.

Charlotte shook her head, wheeling over to her sister and pulling the quilt up tightly to Leanne's chin. Here was the epitome of purity, childhood and innocence.

Charlotte kissed her fingers lightly and pressed them to Leanne's temple and glanced back at her computer screen

"_To my sister, Leanne," _it read at the top of the document.

"_My baby sister who waits patiently for the day her own Hogwarts letter will come."_

Charlotte herself had no such illusions. Harry Potter was a myth, a pretty fabrication.

"Well," Charlotte thought, returning to her computer, "the truth never stopped her from fabricating her own myths."

With a smile, the jaded girl placed her fingers gently over the keyboard and resumed her masterpiece.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Half an hour later, she was finally done.

HER FIRST PIECE OF FANFICTION!

Suddenly her computer went blank and she saw an unrecognizable face appear. She reached out her hand to hit her computer.

As her hand came into contact with the computer, she felt a jerk behind her navel and she and Leanne were whisked away into the world of Harry Potter.

She felt her feet hit floor and she lost balance, falling onto the floor.

Looking up, she saw the familiar face of her sister.

"Hello, Charlotte, my dear sister," Hermione smiled grimly…


	2. Explanation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter but the personality of these characters are mostly mine, I do not wish to make it seem like J.K. Rowling's wonderful style of writing has changed drastically.

Note: I changed the point of view it was from. Thanks so much to my reviewers! You guys rock! Esp. Gandalf and Shaowy!

**Magic Unknown**

Explanation

"Hello, Charlotte, my dear sister," Hermione smiled grimly…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What? What? Hermione, why does this look like Hogwarts? Why are Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint standing next to you? I thought you went to a boarding school in London? Why are you holding that piece of wood in your hand?..."

My sister put up her hand to silence me.

"Let me explain. Firstly, this IS Hogwarts. This is not Daniel Radcliffe, this is Harry Potter and this is not Rupert Grint, this is Ronald Weasley. Yes, they ARE real," she said to my gaping mouth.

"It appears that I am not the only witch in my family. Hogwarts thought that you and Leanne," gesturing to our still sleeping sister in our arms, "were mere muggles. Well, we were wrong. Apparently, somehow, Leanne's and your magical powers are even stronger than mine, so much so that you and Leanne somehow unknowingly managed to hide your magical abilities within yourselves. Recently, your magical levels have been dwindling probably due to lack of use so we managed to detect your powers. Professor Dumbledore (YES, HE IS REAL TOO! She had shouted at me, exasperated) has put Harry, Ron and I in charge of teaching you two how to use your powers as you are at the risk of completely losing them. Therefore, all five of us have our own dormitory but it only has three rooms so I, as Head Girl, will take one room to myself. Ron and Leanne will take a room and Harry and you will take the last one. Let us go now."

We strode briskly through winding hallways and made our way up a staircase, which was mysteriously beginning to move.

After five minutes, we finally reached a room with a portrait of flowers on it. Hermione pushed against the base of the vase and it opened out towards us.

As we walked inside, I saw that the room was like my dream house! I gasped audibly and felt slightly light-headed. I stumbled forwards just as Harry caught me. _Phew _I thought as I looked into his beautiful emerald eyes, I would have landed right on top of Leanne and crushed her. Perhaps he really is the guardian whom I read so much about in the books.

Hermione directed us to our rooms.

I first headed to Ron's room and placed Leanne on the bed nearest to the door and let her sleep, stretching my tired arms. I looked at my peaceful sister for a while before exiting the room.

My legs brought me to the room I was sharing with Harry and I immediately collapsed on the bed, fully clothed yet not caring and I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Please review! I know its really short but I will update soon!


	3. Discovering

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter but the personality of these characters are mostly mine, I do not wish to make it seem like J.K. Rowling's wonderful style of writing has changed drastically.

**Magic Unknown**

Discovering

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione, Harry, Ron and I were awoken by a shrill scream coming from Ron's room. I pitied Ron the most, it must have been the most deafening for him.

I ran over, knowing full well who it was screaming._ That Ron, if he had done anything to my sister, I swear I will make him PAY!_

As I entered the room, I saw my sister sitting up in her bed, her mouth wide open, Ron was sitting on his bed, trying vainly to block out the sound.

"LEANNE! SHUT UP!" Hermione and I had to shout to make ourselves heard over the loud noise issuing from her mouth.

I realized that my sister had been sleeping while we had arrived at Hogwarts. I told Hermione and so she repeated the shocking news that I had heard only last night.

Harry had come in and sat on Leanne's bed and her jaw dropped even lower.

"H-harry Potter? WOW! It is so great to meet all of you! Wow! I told you Harry Potter was real!" she smirked triumphantly.

"Alright, alright. You win. I wasn't the one screaming when she saw herself in Hogwarts though," I shot back at her.

She turned red, just like Ron! HA! I couldn't wait to see them blush at the same time. It would be so funny!

I began humming "Weasley is our King" and got my desired results. Hermione, Harry and I laughed so hard that our stomachs hurt, making them just turn redder. We could hardly stop laughing.

Finally, about five minutes later, we managed to stop and I looked at my watch. It was 6.30 in the morning. I sighed but I thought all of us were not sleepy anymore.

"Why don't we play a game while we wait for lessons to start?" Harry suggested.

We all nodded our heads and went to our private common room.

"OK, here are the rules. The basics are Hide and Seek, when the Seeker finds a person, the person found must reveal a TRUE secret. The first person found will be the Seeker in the next round. Got it?"

We all nodded our heads in agreement with Harry's game.

Harry was the first seeker and we darted off in different directions. I ran to our shared room and crawled under his bed. As I crawled to the middle, I felt a box press against my skin. I was probably not supposed to but I opened it anyway. Inside, I saw pictures of me sleeping, probably taken last night. I was shocked so I closed the box and decided to hide under my own bed.

As I lay there quietly, I thought silently to myself. _Harry likes me! I can't believe it! I have got to tell Leanne once this round is over. Oh she is going to be so shocked. He is kind of cute and strong and has really good reflexes. After all, he was the one who had caught me when I was falling last night. Mayb-_

"HA! GOT YOU!" Harry shouted exultantly and grinned at me. I smirked back and prepared a secret to tell him.

"I know what's under your bed," I decided to tell him and beamed at him. He blushed but I could see he was not angry.

We stayed in those positions, myself under the bed and Harry crouching down, looking at me…

Please review! Thanks.


	4. They Already Know

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter but the personality of these characters are mostly mine, I do not wish to make it seem like J.K. Rowling's wonderful style of writing has changed drastically.

**Author's note**: This is AU and I forgot to mention that this story is only in existence because of Chew Chia Shao Wei.

**Magic Unknown**

They Already Know

"I know what's under your bed," I decided to tell him and beamed at him. He blushed but I could see he was not angry.

We stayed in those positions, myself under the bed and Harry crouching down, looking at me…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, how long have you known?" Harry said, the blush not leaving his face.

"I just found out, I would have thought that the Boy Who Lived and defeated Voldemort would be able to think of better hiding places than under the bad where someone might just find it," I grinned slyly.

"Well, not many places in a room which I share with someone else is it?" he said, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"Well, I guess you want me to keep this from Hermione, Ron and Ginny and basically everyone in Hogwarts?" I said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well, yeah, most of them but Hermione, Ron and Ginny already know," he said.

"Oh, okay then. So I'm not supposed to tell anyone else in the school?"

"Yes, please," he said pleadingly.

I nodded my head in consent and went out to help him search for the others.


End file.
